Watership down (Combined Edition)
by South Down
Summary: Its a beautiful day in the Meadow, But if you look closely, Very Closely You'll find a world somewhat different from our own "So-called" Human world.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago in the beginning of all things time, The Great frith made the world, Made all the stars and the world lived among the stars, Before man there were animals, and back then, All were the same and ate all the grass on the hills together, Among them was Elarah, The prince of Rabbits, He had so many wives and so many kits that soon there was barely anything for the other animals._

"_Prince of Rabbits." Said Frith. "If you do not control your people, I will find ways to control them."_

_But Elarah would not listen and said. "My people are the best and Strongest in the world."_

_This Arrogant statement Angered frith, He could have killed Elarah right there and then but he needed him for his Tricks and Cunning, Still he determined to get the better of him, So Frith called a meeting between all the Animals, to make each one different from the other, When the Fox came and others like the dog and cat, Hawk, Weasel, Stoat, Ferret, Wolf, Snake, Owl, Badger, To each of them Frith gave an unhinged desire to hunt and slay the Children of Elarah, When Elarah found out he knew Frith was angry with him and was frightened he had never before seen the Black Rabbit of death, He now feared what frith might do next, So he began to dig a hole and hide._

"_My friend." Said a voice, It was frith. "Have you seen Elarah?, I have a gift I wish to give."_

"_Uh… No…" Said Elarah._

"_Is that so?" Asked Frith. "Well come on out so I may bless you instead."_

"_No I Can't." Said Elarah, "I am busy, The Fox and Weasel are after me, So I must dig a hole._

"_Enough of this Foolery Elarah, I know it is you." Frith Chuckled._

_At that moment Elarahs fear turned to anger he emerged from the hole and shouted at frith. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He raged. "You have condemned my people to lives of Fear!"_

"_Don't blame this on me." Said Frith. "I told you to control your people, All I did was give everyone gifts, May I give you my Blessing?"_

"_Well, If you want to bless me, Bless my Bottom!"_

"_Very well, Be it so._

_And at that moment, Elarahs tail grew shiny white and flashed like a star, His ears grew larger than his own head, His Back legs grew long and powerful, And he tour across the hill, Faster than any creature in the world, And knew at that moment, That Frith was his Friend._

"_All the world will be your Enemy, Prince with a thousand Enemies, And when they catch you, They will kill you, But first they must catch you, Digger, Runner, Listener, Prince with the swift warning. Be cunning and Full of tricks and your people will never be destroyed."_


	2. Chapter 2

The Primroses were over, Toward the Edge of the wood, Where the ground became open and sloped down to an old fence and a brambly ditch beyond, Only a few fading patches of pale yellow still showed among the dog's Mercury and oak-tree roots, The upper part of the field on the other side of the fence was full of Rabbit holes. In the places the grass was gone altogether and a hundred miles away at the bottom of the slope, Ran a brook with Kingcups, Watercress and Blue Brooklime the Opposite slope led to gate which led to a Lane, Where two men were putting up a sign.

"Along the edge of the wood there." Said one as he finished hammering the sign. "I used to play there as a kid you know."

"Can't hold back Progress.' Said the Other, As he flicked his cigarette to the ground. "Shame though."

The first man looked at his watch. "It's late, I promised Elizabeth we'd go to newbury this evening."

The two men made their way to their truck.

"Old sun sets so late in summer, It's morning before…" They got in their Truck and Drove away leaving a trail of dust behind.

In a bush not to far away, A small Orange Rabbit Poked his head out of his hiding place, He crept forward to see if the Men were gone.

"I think It's safe now Fiver." He called back to the Bush.

His younger Brother, Fiver, a smaller Rabbit crept out nervously.

"Hm, Still something Strange about Sandleford this afternoon." He said.

"Is it Dangerous?" Asked Hazel.

"It's not exactly Danger its…" Fiver began, Before he sighed. "Oh, I don't know, Something Oppressive, Like thunder, It seems safe enough now though."

Hazel Hopped ahead. " C'mon, Let's see if we can find a Vervain, If you can't no one can."

Fiver followed after his Brother, only to stop a brief moment to where a small scattering of Rabbits were silflying, He jumped startled at a dragonfly and bounded after his Brother.

"What's going on?" Asked a Nearby rabbit.

"It's only that Runt Fiver, Jumping at Bluebottles again as usual." Said His companion.

Hazel And Fiver made their way past a few more Rabbits, Who were eating the Grass and Conversing their own businesses.

"You wonder how many does will be out in the field this evening?" Asked A Golden Buck named Dandelion.

"Is that all you think about?" Asked His Friend A short Dark blue Rabbit named Hawkbit.

"Hello Hazel!" Called A young Rabbit Named Pipkin as he passed the two Brothers.

"Hello Pipkin!" Said Hazel.

Than two other Rabbits Hoped Passed, A Slightly Older Rabbit Named Blackberry and His Younger Friend Bluebell.

"The Duration of each season has to be calculated by light Values…" Said Blackberry.

"You do know I stopped listening a long time ago, right?" Asked Bluebell.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother…"

Hazel and Fiver than Passed three Does, Dewdrop, Violet and Rosemary who chatting among themselves, As they passed all their fellow Rabbits they finally came across the Verbena, Fiver went to take a bite and For a large paw to slam down on it, Fiver looked up to see two of the Sandleford Owsla towering over him, Toadflax and Scabious.

"What are you gawking at runt." Said Scabious in condescending tone.

"Yeah, Move along." Added Toadflax.

"See here, Toadflax, Fiver found it first." Said Hazel.

"And We'll eat it." Said Toadflax. "Vervain is for Owsla, You know that Hazel."

Hazel gave one last glare at the two bullies before he and Fiver moved off.

"To tell you the truth, I'm starting to get sick and Tired of it." He said, Once they were out of their sight. "Sometimes I feel like Clearing out of the Warren all together."

"Never mind." Sighed Fiver. "The least we can do is forget about it and try to enjoy the Evening."

The two Brothers hopped off towards a distant part of the warren to eat in peace.

Fiver however smelled something, he edged closer to it and found a stamped cigarette, He then looked up and saw a large sign that he had not been there before.

"Hazel…" He said. "Oh Hazel, This is where it comes from, The thing in my dreams, The one from last night Remember?" I didn't know what it meant, But Now I do, A terrible thing is coming."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hazel.

"Look!" Fiver stared at the field in a horrified voice. "The field… The Field! It's covered in blood!"

"Blood?" Asked Hazel. "What are you-?"

But Fiver was lost in his own world, A dark one where he saw the Tree roots rise from the Ground, Large claws ripped the Earth apart as Bodies of Rabbits Crawled out and Died.

"It's only the light of sunset Fiver." Said Hazel, Snapping him back to reality. "Maybe we should go back to the Burrow.

"BACK TO THE BURROW?" Cried Fiver in alarm. "It'll come there don't think it won't! It's all Around us! We… We've got to get away from here, all of us!"

"Go away?" Asked Hazel. "The whole warren?"

"Yes before it's too late!"

"Don't be silly," said Hazel. "They won't come they'll think your out of your mind, They always do."

"You must listen to me Hazel." Said Fiver Pleadingly. "Something will come to this place, We can leave now or we can be destroyed with it."

Hazel considered his words. "Well… I suppose we could try asking the Thearah, You can tell him about it, Though I don't expect he'll like the idea at all."

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel and Fiver made their way to a Large Threar tree where the chief Rabbit made his home and stopped outside where two Owsal bucks stood Guard, One was Grey and the Other had the Lion Mane on his Head, These were Holly Captain of Owsla and Bigwig named after the Lion mane he had.

"Hazel?" Asked Bigwig. "It is Hazel Isn't it?"

"It is, Bigwig." Said Hazel.

"What do you want?"

"We want to see the Threarah." Replied Hazel.

"We? You mean he wants to see him too?" Asked Bigwig.

"Yes." Said Hazel.

"I must." Added Fiver.

Captain Holly Took notice.

"Bigwig." He Called. "What do they want?"

"They want to see the Threarah." Replied Bigwig.

"Send them away, He's busy." Replied Holly.

"I'll take care of it Holly." Said Bigwig.

"Look Bigwig, When have I ever wanted to see the Threarah before? We wouldn't ask if it weren't important."

Bigwig Considered. "Alright, Wait here, I'll tell him you want to see him, And Probably get my Head Bitten off for it."

He Hopped down a small hole at the base of the tree, Hazel nd Fiver could her faint voices talking.

"... I told you I wanted to be left alone Bigwig…"

"... Which outskiters are they?..."

Bigwigs head suddenly popped out. "C'mon, He'll see you know."

The two Brothers followed him down into the Hole and stood in front of the Threahrah, A large, Fat, Old Grey Rabbit,Who was chewing Lettuce when they came in.

"Hmm, Walnut is it?" He asked Looking up.

"It's Hazel sir." Hazel Corrected.

"Ah, Hazel, I knew your mother well, And your friend?"

"My Brother Sir, Fiver."

"Fiver? Isn't his name Hraro?"

"It is, But He goes by His Nickname, Fiver."

"Why's that?"

"I was the Smallest of our Litter sir." Said Fiver.

"I see, Now do tell me how I can help you."

"Well." Said Hazel. "My brother says there's a bad danger coming."

"A bad Danger? What sort of Danger?"

"I don't know, But It's bad, It's really bad."

"Really bad? Well what are we to do?"

"Go away! All of us, Now! Tonight if we can."

"Goodness me, All of us? Tonight? In may? The mating season? Sandalfords our home, where would we go?"

"Well, He's had these visions before, And he's bean right Again and Again, Like the Flood from last autumn.

"Well, I shall have to consider this with great thought, And Perhaps we'll discuss this again in the Summer."

"We can't wait!" Cried Fiver. "I can feel the Danger like a wire around my Neck! You have to- To TO!" Fiver was starting to Hyperventilate.

"Fiver!" Said Hazel.

"Goodness, Hazel, I think you're brother could do with some fresh air, Take him outside why don't you?" The Threarah said, With a hint of Concern.

"Yes, Sir." Said Hazel, He got fiver to his Feet and escorted him out of the burrow, Bigwig almost followed.

"BIGWIG!"

"Yes sir?"

"What was that all about?"

"Well sir you said-"

"I know what I said! That's not important, You'r duty is to Protect this Burrow.

"Of Course sir, But-"

"Those two Lunatics need watching."

None of this was heard by Hazel or Fiver who had just left the Burrow.

"Well, I guess that's our Answer." Said Hazel, Dejectedly.

"What else were you expecting?" Asked Fiver.

"I don't know, I've never bean near the Threarah before, We'll just have to do as he say and-"

"No!" Said Fiver Suddenly. "We have to leave now!"

"What?" Asked Hazel. "But Fiver-"

"I keep telling you Hazel." Said Fiver. "Something Bad is going to Happen, Sometime soon We have to go Now."

Hazel thought this over and Remembered what he had said Earlier.

"Alright We may need to spread the word, Careful though, If the Owsla get word of this there will be trouble."

For the rest of the Afternoon, Hazel and Fiver began spreading the word to their friends.

"Good heavens." Said Blackberry. "I mean good gracious, I mean, Hazel your brother has Taken a firm stock in portent-"

"I can't speak for my Brother but as for me." Interrupted Rosemary. "I'm in."

Fiver went to speak with Dewdrop and Violet.

"Listen." He said. "There's a danger coming to Sandleford, Meet us under the Bridge at frithdown." And He lolloped off.

"What was all that about?" Asked Dewdrop.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rabbits soon found themselves in front of a large forest not far from Sandleford.

"We're not going in there are we?" Asked Silver.

"Captain Holly and the Owsla might not follow us here in the dead of night, So we might have a good chance to distance ourselves from them." Said Hazel.

The others were still nervous though, But they decided to go along with it, They hopped into the woods and headed along quietly.

"I've never bean in a wood before Hazel." Said Violet. "It looks dangerous."

Strange noises filled the air as the Rabbits traveled through the woods.

"Do you think this is where the Black Rabbit of Inle lives?" Asked Bluebell.

"Don't be ridiculous." Said Blackberry.

"In a stone warren full of disease and death."

"Please stop talking."

"With Red eyes that glow like the Fires of hell, And a cold grey expression of Sadness beyond imagining."

"Bluebell you're intimidating Pipkin." Scolded Rosemary.

"No he's not." Gulped Pipkin.

Soon the Rabbits stopped to rest.

"Well Hazel." Said Hawkbit. "This was your plan, Where do we go from here?"

"We just need to get Clear of Sandleford and I guess…"

"You Guess? He Guesses! Who's leader here anyway? No one by the looks of it."

A rustling noise occurred.

"What was that?" Asked Dewdrop.

A badgers face poked out of a nearby Bush.

"A Lendri!" Cried Bigwig. "This way!"

The Rabbits ran like hell, Away from the Badger.

"It just killed." Said Violet. "I saw blood on it's lips."

"Lucky for us it did." Said Bluebell. "Or it might have been quicker."

The Next morning, The Rabbits had found a place to rest, beside a small stream, Pipkin was wandering about admiring the sights.

"Stay close Pipkin." Said Bigwig.

"I think I know what we should be looking for." Fiver said. "I high lonely hill, Where the wind carries every whisper, And we can see all around, And men never come up there."

"Is it far?" Asked Hazel.

A squawk filled the air and a streak of white flew across the sky.

"I've never seen a bird like that before." Said Pipkin. "It's not Elil? Is it?"

Rosemary chuckled. "Not all birds are enemies Pipkin, He's just a gull."

"Ha!" Laughed Bigwig. "Young bucks these days don't know a thing about the world."

"And being Owsla, You and Silver must know everything, Eh Bigwig?' Hawkbit Snarked.

"Hey, You wouldn't have gotten this far without us, We know that Much." Retorted Silver.

"We should never have left Sandleford Warren in the first Place." Hawkbit Mumbled.

Fiver suddenly began to shake. "Darkness comes in the light of Day, No hope at all for those who stay."

"Oh by Frith he's off again." Scoffed Dandelion.

"And where'd the Rhyming come from?" Asked Bluebell.

"Oh my nose tickles." Mocked Hawkbit. "It's a sign from frith, The end of the world coming! Run Away!" He, Dandelion and Bluebell laughed at this.

"THERE UP AHEAD!" A voice suddenly called.

"It's the Owsla!" Gasped Dewdrop.

"Everyone Run!" Cried Hazel.

The Rabbits began Running as fast as they could, With the Owlsa charging behind them, They hurried as fast as they could, Until the found themselves in front of a River.

"Well this is a nice surprise Hazel, Our Stream just became a river." Siad Bigwig.

"Maybe we should go into the Trees and Hide." Said Pipkin.

"No that won't work." Said Fiver. "We have to cross the River here.

"Cross it?" Asked Bluebell. "Maybe most of us could cross it, But you Violet and Pipkin are too small to swim."

"If Fiver says we cross here, We cross here!" Said Hazel.

"There here, I see them!" Called a voice similar to Toadflax.

"Don't let them Escape!" Called Captain Holly. "Bring Silver Alive!"

Silver suddenly got an Idea he went up a hill and Stamped his foot so loud so the Owsla could hear him.

"Looking for me?" He asked "Come and Get me!" And he Dashed off.

"After him." Called Holly.

The Owsla chased Silver to a log at the top of a large hill, Toadflax and Scabious were the first to try and catch up to silver, Who quickly slunk thought the log and out the other end, He started to Push on the Log with Both Toadflax and Scabious inside, The log Rolled downhill straight at the rest of the Owsla.

"Turn around!" Called Holly. But it was too late, the Log Crashed into the Owsla and split in two.

Meanwhile, The Rabbits were back at the River.

"There's no way down stream." Said Blackberry.

"And It just gets wider upstream." Said Bigwig.

"Where's Silver?" Asked Violet.

Silver showed up.

"Where were you?" Asked Pipkin.

"Just taking care of a Problem." Said Silver.

Suddenly a Barking noise was heard.

"There's a dog in the Woods." Said Bigwig. "Doesn't sound like it has our scent though."

"Well I for one don't fancy our chances on Hoping on water." Remarked Dandelion.

"Just swim than!" Said Dewdrop, Already hoping into the Water.

"Wonderful, Follow Hazel and Fiver, See the world, Drown." Muttered Hawkbit,, As he hopped in Followed By Dandelion.

"Fiver, Violet and Pipkin are still to small to swim." Said Rosemary.

"Well they can't stay here." Said Bigwig

Blackberry suddenly noticed something, He hoped over to it and Looked, "This Plank, Look it floats."

"And toads jump, what of it?" Asked Bigwig.

"We can use this to Get Fiver, Pipkin And Violet across." Explained Blackberry.

Suddenly the Owsla appeared.

"Get on the Plank!" Ordered Hazel. "Bigwig, Rosemary, Get your noses under it."

Fiver, Violet and Pipkin got on the Plank and Bigwig and Rosemary pushed it along, It slowly began flowing Downstream, The Owsla continued the Pursuit regardless, Two of the Officers managed to Climb onto a fallen tree branch to swipe at the group, They ended up falling into the water.

Toadflax jumped into the River and Attacked Bigwig, Who knocked him back to shore, At that moment, A collie dog appeared and Saw the Owsla, Immediately starting to chase them.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Called Holly, As he and the Owsla retreated.

As the Rabbits made it to shore, They heard Toadflax Calling them. "We'll get you Outskirters! I promise you that! And Next time there won't be a river or a Dog Between us!'

"Oh we're counting on it!" Bigwig called back.

"That was a clever trick Blackberry." Said Hazel.

"Yes, I think so too." Said Blackberry. "Let's try to remember it, It might come in handy again someday."


	5. Chapter 5

The Rabbits continued their Journey, They passed by a cornfield and a herd of Cattle.

"Everyone listen up." Said Dandelion. "Now that I'm official story teller of the Group, I've decided I'm storyteller by the way, I've taken upon myself to Chronicle our Adventure into a Thrilling tale. _The Story of How Hazel led our Escape over the Raging Rapids!"_

"It was Blackberry who had the idea." Said Hazel.

"Yeah but you were the one that stayed calm and led us on our way." Said Bluebell. "I tell ya, He's what I call the Chief Rabbit! Hazel-Rah!

Hazel was flattered. "Me? Chief Rabbit, Frith in a wasps nest I don't know about that."

"Well Stranger things have Happened before." Said Bigwig.

In the Back, Hawkbit was grumbling.

"I know we have to find a new home, But why does it have to be so far away?"

"I guess because Fiver says." Said Dandelion.

"Bah, Fiver says a lot of things, What if Fiver says to Jump about a Bush and Tickle a wolf." Hawkbit Asked Sardonically. "Because Fiver says."

"Hazel's no fool Hawkbit." Reasoned Rosemary. "He knows we have to take Fiver with every pinch of salt every now and Again."

As they exited the Pastor, They came to Grove of Bushes, That had a rushing sound behind it, Hazel and Bigwig went through the Bushes first and Found a large Black thing in front of them.

"I've heard of this." Said Hazel. "Is it a road?"

"Yeah it's a road." Said Bigwig. "You never sean a road before?"

"You could tell me about it."

"Well, The men put the Black stuff down here so that their Man-things can run on them."

"Man-Thing?"

"A Hrududu, It runs on it, Faster than evan us, But don't worry, It's harmless, So long as you stay out of it's way." Explained Bigwig. I'll show you." He hopped to the Middle of the Road and stood there as a car Rushed past.

"See?" He said. "They pay you no mind."

As he hopped back, He suddenly ducked as a car rushed over him, He got up skittishly.

"Just as I said, They're not interested, In fact I don't think they're alive at all, Unless they come in red and Humans seem to be Attached to them."

Hazel than noticed the Crushed Body of a Hedgehog.

"Is that a Yona? How could it kill a Yona, Don't they hunt at night?" He wondered.

"Hrududu travel at night too." Said Bigwig. "That's where they're even more dangerous, In the Dark the Hrududu have these big lights, And If they look into your eyes, You go tharn, And then they Crush you!"

Hazel gulped at this.

"Well." He said "Better get a move on."

The Rabbits crossed the road and did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

The Rabbits continued their Journey once more, It got longer and Longer as they went, Some were starting to Doubt Fivers Vision even more.

"Does anyone know where we're going?" Asked Silver.

"I'm sure Hazel Does." Said Violet.

"The others need to Rest Hazel." Said Bigwig.

"We'll find something soon." Hazel Assured.

"A Nice dry Burrow Perhaps?" Asked Dandelion.

"That would be Nice." Sighed Bluebell.

Hazel looked over at a nearby Hedge.

"We'll rest there." He said.

The Rabbits went over to the Hedge and went under it.

"It seams safe enough." Hazel said.

"Peaceful too." Added Fiver.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Muttered Hawkbit. "The Next disaster can't be far off."

"Rest while you all can." Said Hazel. "We have a long way to go yet."

"Mind if I look around for little Hazel?" Asked Pipkin.

"Don't go to far." Said Hazel.

"I won't." Said Pipkin as he followed a toad, He suddenly heard a strange Muttering above him, He looked up and Saw a strange white Bird.

"Uh, Hello." Said Pipkin.

The Bird Went into a Sudden Frenzy as it flapped it's Feathers and saw Pipkin.

"You Crazy?!" It asked in a strange accent. "What you sneak up on Kehear for?!"

"I-I'm sorry." Said Pipkin. "Are you a… Gull?

"Ya," The Bird Said. "Gull, From Big water."

"What's Big water?" Asked Pipkin.

The Bird Scoffed. "Sea, Water forever, Full of Fish, You know where it go?"

"Afraid Not, Sorry." Said Pipkin. "Are you lost?"

"Lost, Hungry, Want fish." Said the Gull Mournfully.

"Well, I wish I could help." Said Pipkin. "Say you can fly can't you? Would you know where to find some High Hills?"

"You lost too?" Asked the Gull. "Like Me and Hanya."

"Who's Hanya?" Asked Pipkin. "Another Gull?"

"No, Mouse, She says, "If you got no Home, Make home where you are." Pff, She nice But Confusing.

"Pipkin!" Called Violet. "Where are you?"

"Who that?" Asked the Gull named Kehear.

"That's Violet, I'm Pipkin, It was nice meeting you… Kehear was it?"

"Be nicer if you had fish." Muttered Kehear.

Pipkin Rejoined the others and they continued their Journey.

It was dark and Raining by than, They trudged through the rain as they climbed a hill, Once at the top they saw a graveyard near an Abandoned Chapel, That looked safe enough.

"We'll have to stop soon Hazel, Everyone's tired." Blackberry said.

"There." Said Hazel Finally. We'll rest there.

"Can't rest there." Bigwig said It's a man place.

"There's no Humans now." Hazel observed.

They went inside it's ruins and Started to Drift off.

That same Night, Pipkin woke up and heard strange Noises, Like Squeaks.

"Hazel…" Pipkin asked. "What's that?"

Hazel groggily woke up slightly.

"...Go bad to sleep Pipkin…" He Yawned.

The Sqwesks came again, Pipkin could make out small dark shapes in the Corners of the Chapel.

"Pipkin, I told you to-" But before Hazel could say anything else, He too saw strange shapes, The others woke up and saw the same, Out of the Shadows came Several Black Rats, They Stopped just before the Rabbits.

Unsure what to say or Do Pipkin nearly walked up to them, But Bigwig Drew him back.

"I'll handle this." Said Hazel, He went up to who he thought to be the Leader.

"Um, Hello…" Hazel Replied.

The Rat did not respond, Either it couldn't speak, Or Choose not to, Hazel did not know.

"Do you live here?" Hazel Asked.

Again the Rat Said Nothing.

"... We didn't mean to intrude we just…"

The Rat suddenly Lurched forward and Bit Hazel on the nose! Hazel, Hazel Lurched back and forth to Get the Rat off, Bigwig came up and Bit the Rat and threw it off Hazel's Nose the Rest of the Rats attacked and started chasing and Fighting the Rabbits.

Pipkin: Knocked over a shovel that Woke an Owl that was perched above the beam above, The Owl looked down and saw the Fight, dewdrop kicked a Rat up into a table and knocked a Jar on to the flow, It broke into pieces and Scattered Several Rats, Hawkbit Raced outside Followed By Pipkin and Bluebell, The owl waited for it's chance to Strike and swooped down on Rabbits and Rats alike,

"Everyone Get out!" Cried Hazel.

The Rabbits made it outside, But the Owl followed them outside.

"I'll draw it off!" Said Violet, And she Raced off with the Owl in pursuit.

"Violet! What the Frith are you doing you fool!" Cried Dewdrop.

Violet raced ahead and weaved Between the Graves, Making sure the Owl didn't catch her, Eventually She let it into a mob of Crows, and took off back to the Others, While the Owl fought the Crows, One Crow actually saw her and followed her.

Once she got back to the others, She was panting heavily.

"What the Frith was-!" But before Hazel could ask any more a crow Appeared and Swooped them.

"Oh Hraka! One Followed Me!" Cried Violet.

"Get to the Trees!" Cried Hazel.

The Rabbits hopped off as fast as they could, But Pipkin wasn't fast enough and the Crow was upon him, Trying to Peck at his Head, Bigwig bounded up and Tackled the Crow the two rolled about Struggling, Until Bigwig Tore out it's throat.

After that He Wiped the Blood off his Mouth and Guided Pipkin Back to the others.

"Are you alright?" Asked Bigwig.

"Y-yeah." Said Pipkin, Still shaken by the Attack.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Rosemary, Looking him over.

"A few Scratches."

"We'd better move from here." Said Hazel.

A few nights later they came to a stop near a tiny Cliffside, Hawkbit got his Hide caught in a thicket and toppled over getting it loose.

"That's it." He said. "I've had enough."

"Me two." Said Dandelion. "I'm tired and Hungry and Sore."

"We can't just stay here for long It might not be safe." Said Hazel.

"We can't do this, We can't do that." Grumbled Hawkbit. "We've following Fiver's Vision for a weak!"

"And it's not like It's getting any clearer." Added Bluebell. "Do you see any High Hills? I don't."

"It gets worse and Worse the Further we go." Grumbled Silver. "Where are we going?"

"It won't be much longer." Hazel said. "Than we can all rest."

"That's what you said an Hour ago, And look how that turned out." Scowled Hawkbit.

"Maybe we should go back." Said Dewdrop.

"Yeah, Let's do that." Hawkbit nearly Hopped off, But Bigwig Stood in his way.

"Nobodies going back." He said.

"You afraid of Going back, Because you deserted the Owsla, You're afraid Captain Holly And the Threahrah will Punish you and Silver." Hawkbit Said.

"Hawkbit, Sandlefords gone!" Said Fiver "I can feel it in my bones!"

"So you say." Said Hawkbit. "What if it's like you're Promised Land that Doesn't exist, What if we left for Nothing?"

"We should go back and Find out." Said Pipkin.

"Go back? After all we've been through?" Asked Hazel incredulously.

"And get Arrested for Threatening Captain Holly? An Owsla Officer? Asked Bigwig.

"Hah! I knew you were afraid." Said Hawkbit with a smirk.

"Now listen to me you wretched little-!"

"I don't think you know where you're Going!"

"We must go on, Until we reach the Hills!"

"**ENOUGH!" **

The group went silent as Hazel drew Breath.

"Why don't we dig some Scrapes?" He Said. "We could use some for the night."

"This cliff could be Useful." Said Dewdrop.

Everyone Agreed and Began to Dig their Own Scrapes.

Hawkbit and Dandelion took one.

Silver, Bigwig and Pipkin made Another.

Blackberry and Bluebell made their own.

The Does slept in one next to where Hazel and Fiver made theirs, All unaware that they were being Watched.

**So just to Clarify, The Character Rosemary, Is Female BlackBerry from the Watership down TV Series, Blackberry is From the Miniseries.**


	7. Chapter 7

It rained hard that knight and slowed into a drizzled by morning, Hazel stared down in a puddle in front of His and Fiver's Scrape.

"Let's face it, Fiver." He Said Dejectedly. "Bluebell was wrong, I'm not a leader, I'm not Strong like Bigwig and Silver, I'm not Fast, Like Violet, I'm Not Smart Like Blackberry, I'm not an expert at digger like Dewdrop, I'm not good with Non Rabbits like Pipkin, I'm not… Uh… Whatever useful trait Hawkbit has, I don't know any good stories to tell like Dandelion or Jokes to Keep everyone's spirits up like Bluebell himself, Or Visions to keep us from harm, Like you."

"You've led us this far." Said Fiver. "And none of us are dead, Isn't that a miracle enough."

"It's blind luck is what is." Hazel said. "And where going to need more of that, Besides what if you are wrong? We can't keep going on dreams."

"Dreams are all we have left, Hazel." Said Fiver.

Soon enough the Drizzling stopped, Hazel than Noticed something, A Rabbit seamed to be standing outside the Scrapes, Hazel stamped his Foot and Woke the others, They saw the Stranger and drew back slightly.

The Strange Rabbit Hopped over slightly, He had Cream colored Fur and a large fat build, His whiskers were curled and he looked rather Elderly.

"My, My." He said. "It seems you've come a long way."

"Do you live around here?" Asked hazel.

"Of course." Said the Rabbit. "In a little Warren just across the way from here."

"How far?" Asked Blackberry.

"As I said, Little across the way." Replied the Rabbit. "You look like you've been through a tiring Journey."

"Doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves." Said Bigwig Confidently.

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a Minute." Chuckled the Stranger.

"Who are you? And What do you want?" Asked FIver.

"My name is Cowslip, And I don't want anything." Said Cowslip.

"Than why are you here?" Asked Pipkin.

"Well I noticed you didn't seem to be doing well on your own, So I thought I might invite to stay at our Warren." Cowslip Explained. "Our warrens not as big as we like, But we've plenty of Burrows, These Scraps of you'rs don't look to comfortable, And there are more heavy storms on their way."

The Rabbits looked at each other in Astonishment at his Offer.

"Now if you Excuse me." Said Cowslip hopping away. "I hate the Rain."

And with that he was gone.

"Well that was unexpected." Said Bluebell.

"I liked him." Said Hawkbit. "Why don't we go?

"I suppose we could." Said Violet.

"Well, It might me dryer in there." Grumbled Silver.

"But why would he invite us? Asked Fiver. "What does he have to gain from it?"

"He seemed Friendly Enough." Said Blackberry Reasonably.

"I think…" Said Fiver.

"Oh Frith." Groaned Hawkbit.

"I think we ought to have nothing to do with this Cowslip, Or his Warren."

"Probably better at his Warren than in these scrapes." Said Dandelion.

"Besides." Added Pipkin. "What would think of us if we don't take up his offer?"

"I'll tell you." Said Bigwig. "He'll think we're snobs."

"Well, It really all depends on Hazel's decision." Said Dewdrop. "Whether we like it or not."

"Oh yes, And we all know what Hazel thinks." Hawkbit sneered. "He thinks the same as Fiver."

Hazel looked to Fiver, Than to the Spot where Cowslip was, And then the Scrapes.

"I think we should go to Cowslip's warren." He said Surprising Hawkbit. "These scrapes won't do us any good and I fancy a dry Burrow for a change."

"Well? Come on than." Said Bigwig. "We can't sit here like fools."

And with that, He and the other Rabbits set off for the Warren, Leaving Fiver and Hazel behind.

"They all think I'm mad." Fiver Grumbled. "You know I'm not And you still won't listen."

Hazel sighed. "Look, we probably won't be there long, Come on than."

The two Brothers followed after the others, They went up a hill and at the top, Found the Warren was a large tree on a hill with Large Roots sticking out as it overlooked a field, With Beautiful Purple flowers, A few Rabbits were sean silflaying outside the Tree, Eating at the Grass.

"Sky above us." Said Bigwig. "Every Creature must see them for miles away."

"Not afraid of being sean themslves either." Added Dewdrop.

"Look at the size of the Burrows, You could get a horse in there." Said Hazel in astonishment.

"I already don't like this place." Shivered Fiver.

"Shows what you know." Scoffed Silver. "These Rabbits must have a life here."

"We're not turning back now Fiver." Said Bigwig.

"C'mon let's go." Said Hazel.

The group headed down to the Warren, Where the Rabbits noticed their Arrival, Cowslip popped his head outside of a burrow.

"Oh it's you is it?" He asked. "We're glad you've come, Come inside, Out of the Rain."

Cowslip than hopped back down the hole as the other Rabbits followed him.

As Hazel's rabbits down one tunnel they marveled at how big the Tunnels were, But what truly took their Breath away was what the Rabbits here called "The Great Burrow."

"Look at that!" Said Blackberry Looking up at the Ceiling, "The roots of the Tree keep it from collapsing, It's genius! Clever Rabbits."

"Look at the size of those em." Said Hawkbit. "They could rip us to bits in a second."

Cowslip was perched on a large Stump in the Middle of the Burrow, As he Addressed Hazel's band.

"My Friends, We welcome you to our Warren." He Announced. "We hope you make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you Cowslip." Said Hazel. "This is a fine Warren you have, By all means, But when you said you're warren wasn't as big as you like, We were expecting something a lot smaller, Where are the other Rabbits?"

Cowslip didn't say anything for a moment.

"Why don't you make yourselves comfortable." He said Suddenly Changing the Subject. "A Lot of the Burrows are lying empty, So you're welcome to any that you choose, My Fellow Rabbits will show you around."

Each of Cowslips Rabbits were assigned to a member of Hazel's Rabbits and Led them off to Tour the Warren, As the Group split up to be guided to their Burrows Fiver stayed close by Hazel's side.

"There's some kind of… Winter in this place." He said. "A cold that never ends."

"It seems fine to me." Said Hazel.

"Why do the Rabbits here look so big and Strange?"

"Maybe they ate too much." Said Hazel.

As they were heading to their Burrow their Assigned Rabbits met them, One was a Fat Orange Rabbit and the other was a doe with Pinkish red fur.

"Hello, There." Said the Orange one. "Were to give you your tour."

"Oh, Uh." Hazel was Surprised. "Uh… Thank you…"

"I'm Strawberry, And this is my mate Nildro-Hain." Said Strawberry.

"We were hoping you'd like to join us." Said Nildro-Hain.

Hazel Agreed, Fiver do so reluctantly, The two brothers followed the pair as they led them through several burrows, Some were completely empty.

"So, Is cowslip you're chief?" Asked Hazel.

"Oh no, We don't have a chief." Said Nildro-Hain.

"But who decides what to do about Elil?" Asked Fiver.

"Oh we don't need to worry about that." Said Strawberry. "Elil doesn't bother to come near us, Not with the Man around to shoot them."

"Man?" Asked Hazel. "What man?"

"The one who Protects us." Said Strawberry.

Fiver seemed to shudder at this. "Why are there so many burrows?" He asked.

Strawberry and Nildro-Hain looked at each other, "Because of the White blindness." Said Strawberry.

"White Blindness?" Asked Hazel. "But everyone here seems so Healthy."

Fiver than saw something against the wall, He stopped and Sniffed at it. "What's this?" He asked. "It looks… Man built."

"It is." Said Nildro-Hain. "Our digging crews found it pleasing, So they made it part of our Warren."

"Oh there's something else." Said Strawberry. "Come we'll show you."

The four Rabbits hopped off to a closed space of Sparkling pink lights coming from a pink Crystal engraved in the Ground.

"What's this?" Asked Hazel. "Another Man thing?"

Strawberry laughed. "No, It's a shape, A rabbit called Laburnum made it, It's where we give Praise to Frith."

Fiver reached out to touch it until Nildro-Hain swatted it. "Careful no to touch it." She said "Beauty is fragile."

"Than why did you make it?" Asked Fiver.

"Because we're so blessed to have it, it's a special place to visit when one is feeling sad." Said Strawberry.

"Oh Brambles, It must be getting late dear." Said Nildro-Hain. "I'll be in the field if you need me." And She hopped off.

"I'll wait for you Nildro." Called Strawberry, The three Rabbits went down another hole.

"Kingcup!" Called Strawberry. "Kingcup! I've got new friends, I thought you'd like to…"

The Burrow however was empty.

"Oh…" Said Strawberry. "He's gone…"

Hazel looked at the Burrow, It looked like no one had been in there for days.

"C'mon." Strawberry said Suddenly. "Let's get you two to your burrow."

Strawberry led Hazel and Fiver, To their Burrow.

"Hope you have a good night's rest." He said and Hopped off.

Fiver looked about. "I'm still not sure about this."

"As I said Before." Said hazel Reassuringly, "There's nothing wrong here, Just go to sleep, Everything will be Better in the Morning." And He went to sleep, leaving Fiver in doubt.

"I don't know Hazel, Dawn feels a long way away."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Hazel awoke to the Sound of Strawberry, Thumping his foot.

"Wake up you two, It's time to get some Flayrah." He said and he hopped off.

"Flayrah?" Asked Fiver. "But its too early to go raiding Gardens."

The two Brothers joined the others and went outside, To their joy, They found a meadow, Full of Carrots Turnips, Cabbages, Lettuce and other Delicious vegetables, Which Rabbits Called Flayrah.

"Frith in a Basket!" Said Bigwig with Glee. "Flayrah!"

The Rabbits Hurried to the Sandbox where the Flayrah was layed and ate as if their Lives depended on it, Bluebell, Who had never tasted a carrot before, Inched near on and Took a bite.

"How was it?" Asked Pipkin, Who was eating Lettuce with Hawkbit.

"Uhh… Horrible… Uh-Uh." Bluebell Lied.

Fiver was the only one of the Group not eating any Flayrah, He looked towards Cowslip.

"How did you get your paws on Flayrah overnight?" he asked. "And where did it all come from?"

"Man leaves it out here daily." Cowslip Answered.

The Rabbits stopped eating at this and looked up.

"What? Man?" Asked Hazel "why would…"

"After you've been with us for a few days." Cowslip interrupted. "You'll forget all about the Hard times, Life is easy here, Now eat all you like we'll leave you to yourselves."

And with that, Cowslip and his Rabbits hopped off, Leaving the Group feeling very perplexed as they continued eating.

"You know, I was sure there'd be more Rabbits to get Flayrah." Said Hazel.

"Yes, Where are they all?" Asked Pipkin.

"Where?" Scoffed Bigwig. "Try asking Cowslip where anything, He barely answers our Questions."

"They sort seam sad, Like trees in November." Said Dewdrop.

"Well I for one think We've made a change for the Better." Said Rosemary.

"Do you think the man puts food here out of a kind heart?" Asked Fiver.

"Well, It's not Poison." Said Dandelion.

Fiver hopped away with a scowl, Hazel looked a little Concerned and Followed him with a carrot, He found Fiver sitting Near a bush.

"Are you all right?" Asked Hazel. "I thought you might like a Carrot."

Fiver looked Disgusted. "You really Expect me to eat at mans hand?!"

Hazel was taken aback. "I-I thought you'd be hungry."

"I've got Plenty of Grass thank you." Fiver than took a nibble at some Grass. "Anything those Rabbits do feels just lost and Dark.

"Those look like Healthy Well Groomed Rabbits, What is Wrong with you?"

"There's something evil about this place, It feels like mist, Like Being Deceived and losing our way."

"Hazel!" Called Bigwig. "We're going back inside."

"Are coming or not?" Asked Hazel.

Fiver sighed. "I suppose…"

Hazel went on ahead back to the Warren, Fiver followed behind at a slower sulkier pace.

Once back inside Hazel found the other Rabbits lying about eating some More Flayrah.

"How have you lot bean?" Asked Hazel.

"Well Hazel I have to say." Said Hawkbit. "This place is a practically paradise, We've got our own Burrows, Plenty of Does, No Owsla to Pester us, And the Food, It's hardly any wonder these Rabbits are so blissful, And I just wanted to say that I was wrong about you and that I'll follow you anywhere.

"To hazel-Rah." Toasted Bigwig.

"Yes to Hazel-Rah." Said Dewdrop.

"To Hazel-Rah."

"Here Here." Said Blackberry.

The only one who did not toast Hazel was Fiver, Who slunk near a tree stump and Sulked.

"Attend Everyone!" Said Cowslip. "We have decided that today is a good day for some stories, In honor of our Guests."

"Oh well, Thank you kindly Cowslip." Said Bigwig. "It just so Happens we already have a story teller among our Number, Dandelion."

Dandelion hopped up to the Stump and began a story.

"This is the story of Elarah and the King lettuce." He Proclaimed.

As Dandelion began his Tale, Bigwig heard a small chanting going on, Slipping away from the others, He followed the sound until he Found a group of Does around the Pink Crystal.

"_Devoted are we to the Path he decides… Praise be to Frith for our food… Blessed are we to be his humble servants… Wise are we to accept our fate…"_

Bigwig felt disturbed by this and went back to the Deep burrows, Just as Dandelion finished his story.

"Well told Dandelion." Hazel said.

"Couldn't have done it any better myself." Said Bluebell.

Hazel noticed some of the other Rabbits, Including Cowslip weren't as enthused as they were.

"Something Wrong?" He asked.

"No Nothing at all." Said Cowslip. "It's just that Elarah and his Trickery don't mean much to us, Charming as it is."

"But Rabbits must always need tricks." Said Fiver.

"No we need dignity and the Will to Accept our fate." Said Cowslip. "And that is why in place of those, Are Poetry, Courtesy of our best poet, Silverweed."

A skinny Silver, Grey eyed Rabbit named Silverweed came up beside Cowslip.

"_Frith Lies in the Evening sky, The Clouds are Red about him._

"_I am here Lord Frith, I am running through the long Grass, _

"Silverweed… He smells like Dead leaves…" Said Fiver who suddenly started to shiver.

Silverweed kept his eyes on Hazel's band as if he was telling them something.

"_Take me with you Frith, Take me far away to the Heart of Light._

_I give you my Breath, My life, The Silence._

"T-the Roof." Said Fiver. "It's made of Bones, Almost… Like Iron…"

"_The Shining Circle of the Sun, The sun and the Rabbit."_

"**I've had Enough!" **Fiver Shrieked and Tore out of the Warren as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I'm sorry." Said Hazel to Strawberry. "My Brother sometimes takes things funny, I'd better go get him, C'mon bigwig."

"I'll give him funny." Muttered Bigwig.

"You mean he knows about the…" Asked Strawberry.

"Uh? What?" Asked Bigwig.

"Uh… Nothing." Strawberry said. "You'd… Better go after them."

Bigwig gave Strawberry a suspicious glance than Hopped off.

Hazel and Bigwig followed Fiver outside where they found him getting ready to leave.

"Fiver, What's the game? Where are you going?" Asked Bigwig.

"Away, To the Hills." Fiver said Dismissively.

"On your own?" Asked Hazel. "But you'll die."

"Better out there than in there." Said Fiver.

"What are you crazy or Something?" Asked Bigwig incredulously. "Oh, I'm in a mist! Everything's Bad! I've got a funny feeling in my Toe! Everyone stand on your heads! Now look, If Cowslip says we should stay in this Warren than By frith We should."

"Should we?" Asked Fiver.

"Hazel, You go back to the warren, I'll stay with him." Said Bigwig.

Hazel shrugged and Hopped back to the Warren.

Fiver and Bigwig stayed near a tree for the Rest of the Day and All night, The Next morning Fiver heard a small growl, Like that of a predator, He woke up and saw a Stoat heading to the Warren.

"Bigwig! Wake up!" Said Fiver.

Bigwig yawned. "Firth Damn it any more of…"

He stared suddenly at the Stoat and than the two Rabbits saw a man! The Man Pointed his Gun at the Stoat and Fired.

The Ensuing shot was so loud it Woke up the Other Rabbits.

"There's a Stoat up above." Said Violet.

"And a Man." Said Silver.

"Not to worry Friends." Said Cowslip who had popped out of Nowhere. "The man just killed a stoat for us, He's gone now, We're quiet safe."

"Fiver and Bigwig are still outside!" Hazel Realized and Race outside to find them, He found them near the Tree, Shaken.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

"We're fine." Said Bigwig. "I didn't realize how long we were staying here."

"Better up here than down here." Said Fiver. "I'm telling you now there's a worse danger than that Stoat."

"What worse Danger?" Asked Hazel.

"I don't know?" Said Fiver. "But it's here, All around us."

"What in the Bushes?" Asked Bigwig. "Although to tell the truth I did sort of… Notice a few things… But It probably doesn't mean anything."

And with that he Hopped off into a bush, There was a snap and a loud Scream!

"Bigwig?" Asked Bigwig.

"Somethings got him." Said Fiver.

Hazel and Fiver hopped through the bush to see what had Happened, they saw to their Horror, Bigwig was Writhing and Kicking on the Ground, His head caught in a long wire Connected to a wooden Peg.

"Hazel… Fiver… H-Help me…"

Fiver let a terrified Gasp. "Bigwig!"

Hazel Hurried over to him. "Bigwig, You're in a snare, We'll get you out! Fiver Run back to the Warren, Get the Others!"

Fiver rushed off.

"Bigwig, stop struggling." Said Hazel as Calmly as he could. "W-what did they teach you in the Owsla?"

"No good biting wire…" Bigwig Managed to say. "Dig… Peg…"

Fiver had Rushed into the Great Burrow where the others were Resting.

"Bigwigs in a snare you have to come Quick!"

The other Rabbits were alarmed and Rushed outside.

"No one leaves!" Barked Cowslip, As he blocked there path. "Frith has decided that it is Bigwig's turn, And so it must be."

The Rabbits Stared in disbelief.

"Turn? What do you mean turn?" asked Hawkbit.

"Day less for one, Means a day more for us all." Said Cowslip.

The other Rabbits repeated this.

"Now see here you!" Said Blackberry. "I don't know what you're talking about, But over the Last few Days, Me and my friends have been spooked, Chased, Drowned, Clawed, Bitten, Pecked and if you don't get out of the way, Right this minute!"

"You'll find out just why we've made it this far." Added Bluebell.

"Let them leave, Cowslip please!" Pleaded Strawberry.

Cowslip wouldn't budge.

"Out of our way!" Snarled Rosemary, As she pushed him aside and led the others out.

"Fools!" Bellowed Cowslip. "Think you're any safer out there than you are in here? You'll all be dead by Sunset!"

Hazel was desperately digging out the Peg as best he could, When Fiver come back with the Others.

"It's in too deep!" Exclaimed Hazel. "I can't get through!"

"I can, I'm smaller!" Said Pipkin.

Pipkin began to Bite at the Peg as Bigwig Struggled, Pipkins mouth started to bleed and he bit the Peg, Finally the Peg snapped and Bigwig lurched forward with a grunt.

"He's out!" Said Violet as she rushed to his side. "Bigwig the Pegs out you're free!"

Bigwig didn't respond, Dewdrop came over and pressed her head against his chest.

"I… I can't hear him breathing…"

"B-bigwig…" Bluebell quivered. "We… got you out…"

"I think he's dead…" Whimpered Rosemary.

"Not Bigwig." Sobbed Pipkin. "What shall we do without him?"

The Rabbits crowded around Bigwig's body and bowed their heads.

"_My heart has joined the Thousand, For my Friend stopped Running today."_

"Pipkin… Wipe off the Blood." Said hazel sadly. "It'll attract Elil." He then realized something. "Where are the other Rabbits?

"They wouldn't come." Said Silver.

"Cowslip evan tried to stop us coming to help." Said Hawkbit.

"He what?" Hazel Asked.

"He said the whole thing was Friths will, That a day less for one is a day more for us all."

"What does he…" Asked Hazel. "Oh my frith…"

"Snares…" Said Pipkin. "Shining wires, Everywhere, Cowslip knows about them, They All do!"

"They left Bigwig to die!" Raged Silver. "Lets drive them out, Take their Warren and live there Ourselves!"

"Yes! Yes!" The Rabbits roared. "Back to the Warren! Down with Cowslip Kill them all!"

"Embleer Frith You Fools!" Cried Strawberry, As he Rushed up. "This place is nothing but a death hole!"

"Why didn't you and Cowslip come!" Shouted Pipkin. "You could have helped!"

"The man feeds us, Protects us from the Fox, The Weasel and the Badger." He replied. "It's always been this way."

"What do you mean?" Asked Fiver.

"Long ago this place was like any other Warren." Strawberry explained. "Than the White Blindness came and Killed several of our Ancestors, the other Half Survived, Than a farmer found us and thought, "Why should I bother to Keep these Rabbits in hutches, I could make this Warren part of my farm." So he began to shoot at all the Elil, Hawks, Stoats, Ferrets, Wolves the lot and then put out food for them, Our Ancestors grew big and Healthy, We forgot the Ways of the Rabbits and knew only that there was nothing to fear but the One fear, the Shining wire…"

"So that's why they dance." Said Fiver. "And Make shapes and the Poetry To forget their fear."

"I thought it was all fun and Games." Gulped Dandelion.

"So you knew about the Snares and you didn't warn us?" Asked Hazel.

"I-I wanted to." Quivered Strawberry. "But Cowslip and the Others wouldn't let me!"

"I'll kill them…" Said a voice.

Everyone looked back to see Bigwig Coughing and Gasping for Air, Visibly weak and on all fours.

"Bigwig!" Cried the Rabbits.

"You're alright!" Cheered Bluebell.

The Rabbits Surrounded Bigwig and Hugged him immediately.

"Alright, Give him some Room." laughed Hazel. "Can you walk Bigwig?"

"I can try." Bigwig said as he Struggled to his feet. "C'mon we have a score to settle."

The Rabbits made their way to the Warren, Where Cowslip stood outside with his Followers, None of whom were happy to see Bigwig alive, In fact they were either Shocked or Mad.

"Go away." Said Cowslip. "Unless you want to fight, Hm? Hm? Hm?!"

Bigwig was completely unfazed.

"You don't know how." He sneered. "You've forgotten all the tricks and Cunning Elarah Gave us."

And with that, Bigwig knocked Cowslip to the Ground, The Rabbits scrambled back into the Tree and left Cowslip with Hazel's band.

"Leave this place." Said Hazel. "You need the Freedom of the Wild, You can relearn the Stories of Elarah."

Cowslip just got back oh his feet and Contorted his face in one of pure insanity.

"Elarah is a lie." he Cackled. "The man takes care of us, We don't want to leave we don't want your freedom!"

"The snares will get you if you don't leave!" Hazel Tried to Reason. "You don't have to live in fear of the Shining wire!"

"They won't get me, Maybe others, But not me, Not yet at least!" Cowslip backed away into his warren, Laughing Hellishly as the devil himself.

"The man around here is coming, we have to go!" Said Hazel.

The Rabbits dashed off.

"Stay away from cover!" Said Bigwig. "That's where the wires are!"

The Rabbits ran as far from the Warren as they could get, Than Panted in exhaustion.

"Well…So much for Paradise." Said Bigwig. "I should have listened to you Fiver."

"We all should have." Agreed Blackberry.

Than there was a rustle in the Hedges and Strawberry showed up.

"What do you want now?" Asked Silver.

"Please, I don't want any trouble, Hazel, You said I should leave Cowslip's warren, That I needed the Freedom of the Wilds, I've decided I want to come with you." Said Strawberry. "If you'll have me."

"You lied to us." Scowled Bigwig. "Why should we do anything for you?"

"We have to work hard to survive." Said Rosemary. "We don't lead an easy life in the Wilds."

"Yeah, Why don't you go back to your Precious Nildro-Hain?" Sneered Hawkbit.

Strawberry's eyes flooded with tears as he let out a choked sob. "There is no life in The Warren of the Shining wire… Not anymore…"

The Rabbits looked at each other.

"My mate… The Wires…"

Hazel felt a pang of Sympathy for the Poor fellow. "You can come with us." He said.

Strawberry beamed. "Thank you."

"Now what?" asked Dandelion. "Where do we go from here?"

"Fiver." Said Bigwig. "The High hills you keep talking about, Are you sure about them."

"Yes, I am Bigwig." Said Fiver. "Those Hills are our home."

"C'mon than." He said. "Let's go home."

And with that, The Rabbits set off, As they vanished, A magpie swooped down and though he found food, It was just a Broken peg and a ripped Wire.


	9. Chapter 9

Hazel and his companions continued their Journey to the High Hills, They traveled night and day to get there and encountered many sights along the way, Such as a Grey Fisher bird that stabbed at a sledge until a wild Duck scared them away, The crossed open Pastures, Went passed cottages, And went under a Pylon. (Which Rabbits refer to as "Iron Trees.")

Strawberry, While grateful to be away from the Warren of the Shining wire, Was having a bad time nonetheless, His Depression made him slow witted and Careless and he was ashamed of the part he had played in Cowslips Trickery,

"He'll be alright." Hazel had said to Bigwig. "We just need to give him a chance."

"You can give him a chance, I can be annoyed." Shrugged Bigwig.

The Rabbits continued onwards nonetheless, The next day was dreary grey sky of Clouds and mist, As the others Hooped over a hill Fiver got caught in a tree root and tripped into a puddle.

Hazel came to his side. "Are you alright Fiver?" He asked.

"I'm alright." Said Fiver getting up. "Just tripped that's all."

"Hazel! Fiver Up here!" Called Bigwig.

Hazel and Fiver went up the Hill to where the others were.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Asked Hazel.

"Just for a moment, I thought we saw…" Said Bigwig.

The mist began to part and before their eyes and the clouds began to part as well revealing what they had been searching for for so long.

"The High Hill!" Cried Hazel.

And sure enough, There it was, A high lonely Hill where the wind carried every whisper and the Ground was as dry as straw in a barn!

"It's real." SaidHawkbit.

"So beautiful." Said Rosemary.

"Incredible." Said Silver, Bluebell and Strawberry in Unison.

"After so long." Said Violet.

"It looks so far away." Said Pipkin.

"Haha! But it's there!" Laughed Dandelion.

"You were right lad!" Cried Bigwig with Joy. "You were right all along!"

Dewdrop sniffed the air. "I smell cabbages." She said.

"And Carrots." Added Hazel.

"And Lettuce." Added Fiver.

"Flayrah!" Cried Violet.

"It's coming from over there!" Said Silver.

The Rabbits hopped over to a ledge, Where down below was Farm.

"I could Run to that Hill on a belly full of Carrots." Said Bigwig. "What are we waiting for?"

"There may be Dogs or Cats down there not to mention Man." Said Hazel.

"Plus it could be Snared." Said Strawberry

"We'd better avoid the Bushes than." Said Silver.

"So let's go trick man out of Some Flayrah." Siad Bigwig.

Down below in the Farm, The Barn door was slightly ajar, A small Mouses shadow crept up to it and peered inside, Unaware of a larger shadow over her.

"Hello Hanya!" Squawked Kehaar.

"Give me a warning next time you drop from the Sky!" Snapped the Mouse whose name was Hannah Not Hanya. "What do you want now?"

"Fish." Said Kehaar. "Kehaar no good at finding fish in the Little water, Big water far away."

"We were lucky with getting away with Tabitha's fish last time." Said Hannah. "After this no more ya damn bird."

And with that the two went inside.

And the other side of the Barn, Hazel's band had found Flayrah neer some Crates full of it.

"Hmm, Now this is some good Flayrah." Said Pipkin.

"Yeah, Who would miss a few Carrots?" Asked Bigwig.

"Feels good to take my own Flayrah for a change." Strawberry added.

Kehaar and Hannah poked their heads from the side of a Plow and saw the Cats fish bowl unguarded.

"Old Tabs Probably somewhere else." Said Hannah.

That was good for Kehaar, He went over to the Fish and Flipped one in the air, And swallowed it, He looked back at Hannah Who was motioning him at run, He then looked up and Saw a yellow cat was up above Him, Kehaar let out a shocked gasp as Tabitha lunged at him, Her yawl could be heard well enough for the Rabbits to hear.

"There's a cat about." Bigwig said Cautiously.

"Lets not overstay our welcome." Said Hazel.

The Rabbits than scampered away from the Barn as fast as they could, Pipkin was the Last to depart, When he heard a familiar voice inside the Barn.

"Stinking Cat! Get away from Kehaar!"

Pipkin edged towards the Barn entrance, When Hannah bumped into him.

"Rabbit! Run for your life! Cat's got Kehaar!" She Panicked.

"Kehaar? The Gull?" Asked Pipkin surprised.

Hazel and Bigwig looked back.

"Pipkin! What are you doing?!" Cried Hazel.

"Come on!" Yelled Bigwig.

The other Rabbits ran back to the Barn, Where Pipkin and Hannah were looking inside.

"Come on Cat! I show you how to fight!" Snarled Kehaar.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Pipkin.

"It's kehaar! The Gull." Said Pipkin. "I met him in the Bean field we've got to help him!"

"Against a cat?!" Exclaimed Hawkbit.

Back in the Barn Kehaar and Tab were Hissing and Squawking at each other, Than Tan swiped at Kehaars wing and scratched it.

"Hey Fur ball!" Called Hazel.

Tab turned and saw Hazel standing there.

"Can you run you Pie eyed, Saucer-licking, Scrap Scraper?" He taunted.

Tabitha flexed her claws. "You'll see longear."

"I think not."

As if on cue, Bigwig and Silver Pushed a pile of Flower pots on Tab, They crashed around her as she ducked.

"Come on Kehaar!" Called Hannah.

Kehaar and the Rabbits ran out of the Barn with Tab chasing them, For moment Hazel thought he could see Other Rabbits watching from a hutch, He shrugged this off though.

Suddenly, The front door of the Farm house opened and a voice was heard.

"What's all that than?" A girl asked. "Tab? Tab! Let them alone!"

Hearing her Owners voice, Tabitha stopped in her Tracks and watched as her prey fled.

"Cruel thing."

Meanwhile, Hazels crew had fled outside the gate, And were catching their breath.

"Are you alright Kehaar?" Asked Pipkin.

"Not to bad." Replied the Gull, He flexed his wing and Yelped in Pain. "Maybe not fly so good for a while."

"You won't last long on the Ground with a Broken wing Kehaar." Said Hannah.

"No, I walk plenty good." Said Kehaar, Taking two steps before tripping.

"You might want to come with us." Said Violet. "We're heading to that big hill over there."

"No thanks I- YOUCH! Is long way?"

"Right Let's get going." Said Bigwig.

The Rabbits, Now joined by Kehaar and Hannah continued their Journey, They lolloped under another Iron Tree and it front of it was the High hill itself.

"That's it!" Said Fiver. "That's where we have to be!"

"All the way up there?" Asked Hawkbit.

"How far is it to the Top, Kehaar?" Asked Hazel.

"Not far if you fly, Longer if you walk." Said kehaar.

And it was, It took them all night to get to the Top, By Morning Hazel and Fiver reached it first with Violet.

"We made it!" Said Fiver.

"Come and Look!" Called Violet as the others reached the top.

What they all saw took their breath away.

"You can see the Whole World!" Cheered Dandelion.

"We'll be able to see enemies from Miles away!" Added Bigwig.

"Yes, It's a very good place." Agreed Kehaar.

"The locals call it Watership down." Said Hannah.

"Watership down… Home." Said Fiver in awe.

"Oh Frith on the Hills, He made it just for us!" Exclaimed Dewdrop.

"Firth may have made it, But Fiver found it." Said Hazel.


	10. Chapter 10

Hazel's Tired bunch of Rabbits slept soundly the rest of the day, The Day after, A loud squawking woke them Up Instantly.

It was kehaar, Trying to impersonate a rooster, Which he was failing miserably at.

"Morning Kehaar." Groaned Hannah.

"Yah, Very good morning Yah?" Said Kehaar.

"Are you off your rocker?" Exclaimed Bigwig. "Screaming like that?"

"Kehaar say hello to Morning." Said the Gull.

"Oh is that what you call it?" Asked Dandelion sarcastically.

"Next time you try to Say hello to the daytime, Don't." Said Bigwig.

"Kehaar sorry."

"Hazel!" Blackberry and Rosemary hopped over, Followed by Dewdrop. "We've found a burrow, Over there at the Beech tree." Said Blackberry.

Hazel followed the Siblings and Dewdrop to the Burrow and looked inside.

"There were Rabbits in here a long time ago." Said Rosemary.

Hazel sniffed. "No smell of Death or Disease, You think it's good?"

"It's rather Large." Observed Blackberry. "But there's not enough room for us to fit, Unless we pile up on top of each other."

"It seems in good shape to me." Said Dewdrop, Examining the walls. "Expanding an already made burrow seems like hard work, It could take forever unless we all pitch in."

"Bye everyone, Does she mean us?" Asked Hawkbit, Who stood outside with Dandelion, Bigwig, Silver, Bluebell, Strawberry, Violet, Pipkin and Fiver.

"Dewdrop, With all due respect, You are aware that Bucks don't dig right?" Silver asked.

"What's so good about Bucks that they can't dig?" Asked Hannah.

"That's the thing, We can't dig." Said Bigwig. "Our claws aren't long enough."

"True, But Violet, Rosemary and Dewdrop are the only does we have." Said Hazel. "You can't expect them to dig out the Warren by themselves."

"Well… Not really." Said Bluebell. "But help would we be anyway?"

"If we're gonna survive out here we need new ways of thinking." Said Hazel.

Wanting no part in the Debate, Pipkin scuttled off to Kehaar who was trying to eat some grass, Only to spit it out.

"Hungry already?" Asked Pipkin.

"Gulls always Hungry." Said Kehaar, As he waved his Injured wing. "You find food for Kehaar?"

"Like what?" Asked Pipkin

"Worms maybe?"

"Alright, I'll go look for some." And he Hopped off.

Meanwhile, A hedgehog was walking along, When he saw a large Yellow Weasel heading his way, He curled up in a ball to hide and the Weasel knocked him aside.

"Not today you smelly old Weasel." He said As he uncurled and Hopped off.

The Weasel sniffed the air, And caught a delightful smell.

"Long ears." It cackled, And followed the Scent, Unaware that Hannah had noticed.

Pipkin had found worms near a the underbelly of a log.

"Excellent."

Suddenly he heard a faint voice.

"_Bigwig… Hazel… Silver... Where are you?"_

As Pipkin heard this, He failed to see the Weasel sneaking up behind him, He then turned around and went tharn.

"Welcome back to old Hunting Grounds, Long ears!" Sneered the Weasel.

All of a sudden, Bigwig Pounced on the Weasel and sent him Sprawling.

"Leave him alone you mangy rag!" Snarled Bigwig.

The Weasel nearly charged at Bigwig, Only to be Pushed By Hawkbit and Kicked By silver, Sending him tumbling down the Hill.

"Are you alright?" Asked Bigwig.

Pipkin nodded Shakely.

Later Bigwig, Silver and Hawkbit Confronted Kehaar.

"What do you use for a brain." Snapped Hawkbit.

"Sending Pipkin off by himself?!" Exclaimed Silver. "You nearly got him killed you Idiot!"

"How Kehaar supposed to know there Weasel about?"

"You're just lucky Hannah managed to warn us." Scolded Bigwig.

"What's all this about?" Asked dHazle as he hopped over.

"There's a weasel in the Area." Said Bigwig.

"What? A weasel?!"

"Yeah, Nearly got Pipkin too." Said Silver.

"Oh Frith and Inle, We have to get the others."

"We managed to Drive it off for now." Said Bigwig. "We also have that Mouse Keeping watch."

"Well, We can't be too sure." Said Hazel. "C'mon."

Hazel, Hawkbit and Silver went to get the other with Kehaar, Leaving Bigwig with a still shaken Pipkin.

"Oh come on lad, You're not going tharn because of some stinking Weasel are you?

"It's more than That Bigwig." Said Pipkin. "I swear before he Attacked, I heard a voice, Calling you'res Hazel's and Silver's names."

"Maybe it was just that Weasel toying with you." Reasoned Bigwig.

"Maybe…"

That night the Rabbits stayed watch, Incase the Weasel came back.

"What the Frith are we supposed to do now?" Asked Violet.

"Digging a new Warren is one thing, But now we have to deal with a weasel too?" Asked Hawkbit. "Why can't have a moment's rest for a change!"

"I still wonder what's going on back home." Said Dandelion.

_Zorn… Zorn…_

"What was that?" Asked Strawberry.

"That… That's it…" Quivered Pipkin. "It's the voice I heard."

"The Weasel?" asked Bigwig as he edged closer.

"I… I don't know…" Said Pipkin.

"We'd better check." Said Hazel

He hopped towards the wood, With Fiver, Bigwig and Silver.

"You think It's the Black Rabbit of Inle?" asked Silver.

"Of course not." Scoffed Bigwig.

"He called our names." Silver pointed out.

"But he only takes-"

Four shapes suddenly emerged from the Forest, They looked like Rabbits.

"Wait… Are those?" Asked Fiver.

The Four Rabbits slowly came into view their leader moaning the entire time.

"... Zorn… Zorn… All dead, O Zorn…"

"Buckthorn?" Asked Silver.

"By Frith it is Buckthorn, And Acorn and Speedwell too!" Creid Hazel.

"And Captain Holly!" Said Bigwig.

Captain Holly along with Buckthorn, Acorn and Speedwell came into the Moonlight, Battered Bruised and Scarred, Holly worst of them all, He collapsed first and Bigwig Rushed over to him.

"Help us…" Pleaded Buckthorn. "The Captains Hurt."

"Holly! It's me! Bigwig." Said Bigwig.

"We've found you… We've found you." Holly Whimpered.

The other Rabbits heard the commotion and Hawkbit, Dandelion, Rosemary, Pipkin and Blackberry hurried over to see what was up, They were shocked at what they Found.

"Are those…?" Asked Pipkin.

"Well frith be Damned." Said Blackberry.

Speedwell than looked to Fiver. "I remember you, You're the one who saw it coming, Who knew the story before it was evan told."

"What do you mean?" Asked Fiver.

"Sandleford… It's gone." Said Holly.

The others let out a gasp.

"All gone…"

"Did anyone else besides you lot get out?" Asked Rosemary.

"Some." Replied Holly. "But we don't know what's happened to them, Sandlefords gone! Destroyed… We're all that's left."

"It's all right, Holly." Said Bigwig. "You're safe now, You're with us."

"No." Said Holly. "There's something else."

"What?" asked Hazel.

"You're not safe here." Said Acorn. "No ones safe."

"Not while that Weasels out there." Said Bigwig.

"What Weasel?" Asked Buckthorn.

**Far away from Watership down...**

"Sir, The wide Patrols picked up the scent of a large band of Rabbits Near Nuthanger Farm, Unfortunately sir, They lost them."

"Tell them not to return until they are located, Leave one alive for Questioning."

**Finally, I've been waiting to get to the Efrafans for weeks, Or at least Omage them.**


	11. Chapter 11

Captain Holly laid on a nest of straw, He tossed and turned in his sleep, Images he not soon forget flashed in his head.

_He was standing in his Burrow when the Earth shook, A Rumbling sounded and a few drops of earth clattered to the Ground, The walls began to Crumble, The sound of Rabbits Panicking filled the Burrows, The Owsla rushed to their Aid as best they could._

"_Get everyone to the Slack runs!" Holly said to Scabious, Nightshade and a buck named Willow. "Something's come!"_

_Rabbits everywhere running, Getting stuck and trampling each other to get out, They found the Holes filled up and blocked, The air felt filthy all of a sudden, It started to creep into them all, They went savage, Scabious Started Rambling like mad, And ran towards another Blocked run that Collapsed on top of him, Holly lead others down a different run, Where he found a Dead Foxglove, Who had been his Lieutenant, At least He thought it was Foxglove, He couldn't tell. The hole was also blocked off, The Rabbits than began to trample and Scratch Holly as they dug desperately to get out, and Suddenly a great-_

**NO!**

Holly woke up with a screen and Panted warily.

"It's alright Captain Holly." Said Pipkin. "You're safe."

"Oh… Oh Pipkin, It's you." Holly Breathed. "I want to tell you all what happened."

"When you're better." Said Pipkin.

"**WEASEL!"**

Outside, Bigwig, Silver and other former Owsla Rabbits had engaged the Weasel and managed to chase it off the down.

"Quickly! Back to the Tree!" Said Bigwig.

As the Rabbits back away, They heard the Weasels voice echo from the woods.

"_One by One I'll get you long ears! One by One."_

The next morning, Hazel's Rabbits were digging at the side of a small cliff face to make new Tunnels.

"I can't believe Sandleford is gone." Said Bluebell.

"Holly and his Rabbits were lucky to escape." Agreed Violet.

"Yeah, We have Hazel and Fiver to thank for making us leave, His Vision saved us all." Said Silver.

Bigwig dug at a small part of the Wall, Only for it to fall apart. "Ugh, Bucks don't dig! We can't dig can't you see that!? Look my scrape for friths sake."

"Mine looks like it was dug by a moon crazed Badger." Muttered Buckthorn.

"Oh Could you just-" Hawkbit was digging to fast, And Getting Dandelion dirty. Could you be… Oh will you cut that Out!?" And with that, Dandelion pounced on Hawkbit.

"Stop you two stop!" Said Blackberry. "Digging a new warren is hard enough, Without us fighting Amongst ourselves."

"Look Hazel, I know we have to be safe from that weasel, But this is why Bucks aren't supposed to dig, We need more does."

"Oh honestly Bigwig, Why do you have to insist that does should do all… Oh right of course." Said Dewdrop

"Yes, not just for digging, But without more does we won't have kits, And after we're all gone, No Warren." Said Fiver.

"Well, I did glimpse a few rabbits in that hutch we past." Said Hazel.

"Are you sure they were does?" Asked Hawkbit. "One seemed more like a buck to me."

"Why don't we go check?" Asked Bigwig.

"Not without encountering Humans." Said Holly. "It's too dangerous."

"But Holly." Said Hazel. "We are 13 bucks, Three does and a kit, If that balance isn't addressed there could be fighting amongst us."

"Not to mention the unresolved issue of the Weasel." Added Bigwig.

"There also has bean no sniff of another Rabbit since we got here." Said Silver.

"But if we go to the Farm they'll Kill us!" Holly insisted. "No one should go near them!"

The others looked at each other in surprise.

"Holly… Said Rosemary. "What happened back at sandleford?"

Holly sighed. "I've been meaning to tell this anyway."

"No, Sir you rest." Said Buckthorn. "I'll tell."

"So what Happened?' Asked Hawkbit?

"After you escaped across the River, The threarah made us see you weren't plotting against him and said there was no point wasting lives trying to pursue you further, But Toadflax was determined to get back at you all for your defiance, So he went after you, After he left, It began…"

"What Began?" Asked Bluebell.

"Our warren… Destroyed." Said Holly.

"How?" asked Silver.

"_Men came… Filled in the Burrows… Couldn't get out… There was a strange hissing sound… The air turned bad… Runs filled with dead Bodies… Some evan Collapsed… Other Rabbits went insane… Than there was this Great big Hhrududu with a Giant Metal Paw, It's Pulled at the Ground… Ripping up everything, Warren, Herb, Roots Grass… It scopped it into the air!"_

In the end, Our injuries did not come from Humans, But the Claws of my Friends and Family all trying to get out.

Everyone was Gobsmacked.

"Why would the Humans do that?" Asked Pipkin.

"Because they've always hated us." Said Blackberry. "This is their Vengeance for us always stealing from their Gardens."

"No." said Acorn. "They just destroyed the Warren to make room for themselves."

"They'll never rest until they've spoiled the Earth." Said Fiver bitterly.

"What about my Uncle?" Asked Silver. "What happened to him?"

"We never found out." Said Buckthorn. "Hopefully his fate was painless."

"Should I continue Hazel?" Asked Holly.

Hazel nodded.

"I don't know how, But Me, Acorn and Pimpernel managed to dig our way out near the Green slip, There we found Buckthorn and Speedwell."

"_Together, We tried to find you, We wandered for days, Cross fields, meadow, marshland, I was half dazed by Poison, Acorn came off okay, But Pimpernel got the worst of it, And it seemed he was going to die, Along the way we found Toadflax, or Rather what was left of him, He said himself he'd hunt you down and find you, Found a wildcat instead._

_Eventually we came upon some scrapes with your scent and took shelter in them, The next day we were confronted by a group of large well groomed rabbits, A fellow named Cowslip seemed to be in charge._

"We know him." Said Violet Sourly.

_Can we help you? He Asked, in a dry suspicious tone._

"_Why yes." I said. "We're looking for our friends, They're names are Uh, Bigwig, Silver, Hazel-_

"_Just as I thought, Tear them to Pieces!"_

"_And just like that they were upon, Us, They ripped my ear and Bit Buckthorns leg._

_A rabbit called Betony Dragged Pimpernel to a bush and threw him into a snare, We tried to save him but he instantly died, Cowslip declared that his death was Friths will, At that moment, A rage took hold of me, An act of Murdur in Friths name was the most sickening thing I ever heard I rushed at him and Slammed him to the Ground._

"_Where are they?" I roared._

"_You dare presume to interrogate me!?" Scowled Cowslip._

"_Tell me or Die!" I snapped as I cuffed him._

"_T-the High hills." He said, " The High Hills, They went two days ago, I swear!"_

"_Come after us and I'll kill you myself!" I scowled._

"Those wretched Bastards." Cursed Strawberry.

"Strawberry joined us form that Warren." Explained Pipkin. "His mate was killed by the Snares."

"_Well, Anyway my ear was in great pain but we pressed, We thought we found one of you, But it turned out to be a Black furred Rabbit, All scarred and bearing torn ears, Worse than this one of mine._

"_By Frith!" He exclaimed. "Did the Efrafans do this to you lot?"_

"_What?" I asked. "What are you-?"_

"_Don't Stand there!" He shouted. "They're coming! Leave these hills and Never return, Get out before you're seen, Beware the Efrafans and Save yourselves!"_

_And with that he tore off down the field._

"_Efrafans?" Asked Acorn. "What's he talking about?"_

"_I doubt we should stay to find out." I said and we headed on our way._

"The thought that kept me going was to find you all and admit you were right to leave the Warren." Finished Holly. "The Rabbit that tried to Arrest you that night, It wasn't me, It was someone else."

"Either way that still doesn't deter us from going to the farm and getting those Rabbits." Said Hazel.

"What's to be done than Hazel?" Asked Rosemary.

"You stupid Bunnies!" Squaked Kehaar. "You got no mates! You don't have Chicks! Plenty Trouble for you! You need mates! You got no Brains, Need mates for Plan! I have plan for you! Wing better now, I go fly for you, Find mates."

"When will you be able to fly?" Asked Bigwig.

"I fly anytime now." Said Kehaar. "Stand back, Need room. And with that he took a few steps back and made a Dash, Flapping his wings and Taking to the air.

"See you when I get back Bunnies!" Called Kehaar.

"Guess that means we don't have to feed him for a while." Said Speedwell.

Later that day, Hawkbit and Violet were hoping over to a small clearing and to look out for the Weasel.

"Don't see any sign of him." Said Violet.

"All the better for now." Said Hawkbit. "You know, I spotted some fine Cowslip over by the Forest, I was wondering, Once the Weasel's bean taken care of, You and me go over there sometime?"

"Hmm, Perhaps." Said Violet, Aware of Hawkbits intentions, But not taking them seriously. "I think it over." And she hopped back to the Tree.

"Oh and Remember what I said about Dandelion!" Hawkbit called.

As soon as Violet was gone, a unpleased Dandelion came up.

"Someone told Violet I had the white blindness, And I think It was you." He said.

"Hm, Prove it." Said Hawkbit, And he hopped over.

"It was nearing evening, and Kehaar hadn't returned, Bigwig and Hazel stood out on the Down.

"I knew we couldn't make a friend out of him." Said Bigwig. "He's probably gone back to that Big water of his."

"Most likely." Said Hazel "Maybe we should give him some time maybe…

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Biting and scratching, Dewdrop came hurrying over, Followed by Pipkin.

"Hazel! Bigwig! Come quick!" She said. "A fight just broke out!"

The four hurried over to where the fight was and Found Hawkbit and Dandelion Rolling on the Ground cuffing each other and Beating each other Merceriously, Others either looked on in shock or Rooted for whoever they wanted to win.

"I'm going to tear your Ears of and shove them up your-!"

"Go jump down a well you tosser!"

"Bigmouth!"

"Dunderbrain!"

"Slopwhiskers!"

"**Enough!" **Bellowed Hazel.

Everything stopped at once, Hawkbit and Dandelion lay where they were.

"What in Friths name is going on here!?"

"It's Hawkbits Fault!" Accused Dandelion. "He said I had the white blindness!"

"I said no such thing!"

"Yeah, To Violet!"

"Because she's too good for you!"

Violet suddenly went a dark shade of red.

"OOHHH, Buck Magnet!" Teased Bluebell, Who was instantly cuffed in the face.

"Why are you suddenly interested in Violet?" Asked Pipkin.

Hawkbit and Dandelion went quiet.

"Uh… Er… An hour?" They both said.

"Really? An hour?" Asked Hazel, Clearly unamused.

The two shuffled Awkwardly.

"Buckthorn, Silver, Keep them apart." Hazel Sighed.

As the two bucks were escorted, Bigwig turned to Hazel.

"It's just as you Warned." He said.

"You're right." Agreed Hazel. "And without more does, This is only the beginning of it."

"So we go to the Farm?" Asked Bigwig.

"Yes, Get Blackberry and Pipkin and Meet me here in the Morning."


	12. Chapter 12

The Next Morning, Hazel, Bigwig, Blackberry and Pipkin made their way to the Farm, They stopped outside the Gate, and Peered into the Yard, In case the Cat was somewhere nearby.

"I think I see a dog." Gulped Pipkin.

"Where?" Asked Blackberry.

"Scratch that two dogs!"

In a pair of Dogs houses, Lied a Brown Rottweiler and A Black Labrador, Their names were painted on their Houses, Duster and Bob.

"I see them." Said Hazel. "They're tied up luckily and both asleep No worries there, Better give them a wide berth, We don't want them waking the whole yard.

They slipped past the Dogs and went towards the Barn, In the Farm house Next to them they heard sounds of Talking.

"They are up." Freted Pipkin.

"Just a little further." Said Hazel, As he and Bigwig scuttled over to the Barn, Blackberry and Pipkin followed.

When they reached the Barnhouse door, They peered inside.

"There it is." Said Hazel

The Hutches were on top of a Drawer with half open lids.

"Pipkin you stay here, Keep a lookout while, Me Bigwig and Blackberry look around." Said Hazel.

"Alright." Said Pipkin, He stood right near the door.

"Make sure you let us know if you see a cat." Said Bigwig.

"A cat?" Asked Pipkin

"You'll let us know at once right?" Asked Blackberry.

"Right, No worries." Said Pipkin.

Hazel, Bigwig and Blackberry went over to the Drawer and looked up.

"Only two of us can get up there." Hazel said. "Bigwig, Give me and Blackberry a boost."

Bigwig layed near the lowest shelf and Hazel and Blackberry climbed up them and looked into the first hutch.

"Hello?" Called Hazel. "Hello?"

"I think they might be in the second one." Said Blackberry,

The two then hopped up to the second hutch and looked inside, This time there truly were Rabbits in there.

Two of them peered out to the Bucks, They were indeed does, One was Yellow and had blue eyes, The other was Orange and White.

"Oh, Hello." Said the Yellow doe. "I saw you the other day."

"I'm Hazel." Said Hazel and this is Blackberry.

"My name is Clover." The yellow doe replied. "And this is Haystack."

"Where's your cage?" Asked Haystack. "Why are you outside."

"We live outside." Said Hazel. "We don't have a cage."

No cage? No Owner?" Questioned an Orange buck named Boxwood. "Who feeds you?"

"We… We feed ourselves." Said Hazel.

"Not doing a good job of it are you?" Said Clover.

"Yes, You two look all skin and Bones." Added Haystack.

"You should get Humans to look after you." Said a Black and Yellow doe named Cornflower. "That will do the Trick."

"We look after ourselves fine." Said Hazel. "We've come to set you free."

"What do you mean you've come to free us?" Asked Boxwood.

"Hm, They don't sound too keen." Said Bigwig.

"Well, When you're free, You can live as you please." Explained Blackberry. "You can eat Grass, Live underground, Lie in the Sun, You can evan run about."

"You do get out do you?" Asked Hazel.

"Why yes." Said Clover. "A little girl takes us out to the field sometimes."

"Would you like to join us?" Asked Hazel.

The Hutch rabbits whispered to each other.

"I suppose." Said Clover. "You may need to be quick though, The humans are inside, But sometimes they come out to gather firewood and Tend the field, There's a strap on top that holds the door in place, I think it's made of something soft."

Hazel hopped to the top of the Box.

"Alright, When the door opens, Run." Said Hazel, As he began chewing on the strap. "Bigwig, Go check on Pipkin."

"Right." Said Bigwig. "Hoping off."

Outside the Barn, Tabitha or Tab for short lurked among some milk tanks, She smelled a familiar scent for two nights ago and licked her lips evilly.

"Now we'll see if they can run…" She sneered with a smirk.

Finally, Hazel bit through the last of the Strap and the Door fell to the Ground, The Hutch Rabbits didn't move.

"Well?" Asked Hazel. "Are you coming or not?"

A large fat Buck named Laurel inched out. "So, Where exactly are we going?"

"A high lonely hill." Said Blackberry. "Where the wind carries every whisper."

"Oh, How interesting." Said Clover.

Boxwood and Cornflower stayed inside.

"C'mon! Aren't you coming?" Asked Hazel Impatiently.

"Oh no, It doesn't do to eat quickly. Said Boxwood. Gives on a funny tummy."

Bigwig walked up to Pipkin. "How are you doing lad?"

"Alright I suppose." Said Pipkin. "No sign of a-"

Tab suddenly appeared behind Pipkin, Hissing.

"CAT!"

Tab lept at Pipkin, Who was yanked away By Bigwig, Bigwig himself kicked at Tabitha who chased after Bigwig.

She than lept on Bigwig, Hissing and Scratching at him, THe hutch Rabbits Than hurried back inside the Hutch.

"Get off me! You Flea bitten Fur-ball!" Yelled Bigwig as he Bit at Tab's arm, THe Cat yanked Bigwig to the side and Scratched at him more, Bigwig than kicked Tab into some Tractor Parts and Ran to join the others.

At the sound of this the Dogs began barking and attracting the attention of the Farm.

"We better leave." Said the Hazel, The other agreed and they instantly bolted out of the farm as fast as they could.

Back on the down, Holly sat alone on the hill's edge, Fiver came over to him.

"What's wrong Holly?" He asked.

"Hazel should have brought me along." He said. "I was the one who tried to stop you leaving sandleford, And had I succeed-"

"You owe us nothing Holly." Soothed Fiver. "You were just following Orders, Don't feel guilty no one holds that against you, Have you seen Buckthorn?"

"He told me he was looking for the Weasel." Said Holly. "He'd be back once he's figured out it's next move."

Suddenly Kehaar came tumbling out of the Sky with a screem.

"Oh… Oh… If Kehaar ever get that damn Cat, I'll rip her dirty Rotten limbs off…" He moaned.

Fiver and Holly hurried over to the Gull, Followed by Bluebell.

"Kehaar! You're back are you alright?!" Asked Fiver.

"Kehaar, Have it fine." Said the Gull as he got to his feet.

"Did you find anything on your flight?" Asked Holly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Kehaar find Warren not far from here, Got many does." Said Kehaar.

"Which way?" Asked Bluebell.

"Over there." Said Kehaar, He pointed with his wing over to the direction he came from and out in the distance were what looked like large towers of some kind.

"Holly…?" Said Fiver, Seeing Holly's gaze. "What are you thinking?"

"We should leave for the warren Kehaar talked about." Said Holly. "If there are does there, We ought to see if they'll join us."

Meanwhile, Buckthorn scouted out a little away from the down, He sniffed the air for any trace of the Weasel.

"_C'mon out you devil."_ He thought, He didn't realized that he had gotten further away from the warren until he looked back.

"Oh, Bolix." He cursed. "I must have gotten distracted I'd better hurry before-"

He stopped and Smelled something that he hadn't smelled in a long while, It wasn't the Weasel.

"Rabbits?" He thought. "It can't be."

He followed the Scent to a nearby clearing and found it was indeed other Rabbits, Huge ones, Grim and Savage looking and made Toadflax look like a cherpy little Kitten.

Their leaders seemed an interesting Contrast to each other, One was Brown furred, With Blue eyes, A broad chest and an air of a true leader, The other was The opposite, He was Slightly Smaller, Older and Black furred, With a beerd and Yellow eyes, He looked and seemed rather Wretched and sinister.

"I've lost the Scent." Said the Brown Rabbit. "If there's an outsider near about, He's a crafty one."

"Spread out the wide patrol." Said the Black bearded Rabbit to his troops. "Look for any signs of these outsiders, We all know what the Council want."

The other Rabbits nodded and Headed off with their Leaders, This Intrigued Buckthorn, Who went off after them.


	13. Chapter 13

Captain Holly set off for the Warren Kehaar talked about, Followed by Fiver and Bluebell.

"I'm pretty sure Hazel said the Rest of us should stay back at the Down right?" He asked Fiver. "Would he be mad if he found out we left?"

"I don't know." Said Fiver.

"Are we gonna find somewhere safe? We should find someplace safe!"

"Bluebell shut up!" Snapped Holly. "You've rabbited on So much that we're too far to go back."

"Oh no! Really?" He asked. "I wonder how many does are gonna be at this warren? Fiver? Holly?"

"If you're coming along." Said Fiver. "You can't be making jokes at inappropriate moments."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you have a tendency to be a liability."

"How dare you call me a Liability! I never evan wanted to come along and, And- Are you sure this is a good idea Captain Holly?"

"From what Kehaar said the Warren seems to have too many Rabbits." Said Holly. "We'll just see if any of them would like to join us and than we leave."

The Three Rabbits soon came up to a cornfield.

"Almost to the Belt of woods Kehaar mentioned." Said Holly. "Once we're there we'll rest."

"I hope Silver and the others will be alright back at the down." Said Fiver. "Bluebell, What did they say when you told them we were leaving?"

"Hmm… Was that my Job?"

Back at the down, Silver, Acorn, Speedwell, Rosemary, Hawkbit, Violet, Dandelion and Rosemary sat about, Not knowing what to do.

"You think they'll be back?" Asked Acorn.

"Maybe they left, Because they saw how Hawkbit almost mortally wounded me." Scoffed Dandelion.

"Oh, would you shut up about it?" Snapped Hawkbit.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Asked Speedwell.

"I don't know." Said Silver. "Hey now don't start that again!"

"What's not to start?" Asked Acorn. "We've been abandoned, There's hardly any warren and there's a Weasel in these hills, We'll be luck to last a night."

"Anyone sean Strawberry?" Asked Violet.

"Probably off getting lost in a field of Clover." Scoffed Hawkbit.

"Was someone saying something?" Asked Strawberry, Whose head popped out of the Burrow, He seemed surprisingly filthy.

"Oh, There you ar- Why are covered in dirt?" Asked Acorn.

"Oh this?" Strawberry dusted himself. "I was thinking we could start more digging for the Warren."

"Why Strawberry that's an Excellent idea!" Said Dewdrop.

Violet lolloped up to an Unfinished Scrape.

"Yes a lovely place for everyone to feel safe and warm when they get back!" She said. "Oh and Cozy it has to be cozy."

"Hmm, Fine by me." Said Hawkbit. "Acorn and I will help the does with the digging, While Dandelion And Speedwell help Hannah feed Kehaar."

"Why don't you help Hannah feed Kehaar?" Asked Dandelion.

"I don't know maybe I'm scared he'll "Mortially wound me." Retorted Hawkbit.

"On slug in burrow, Will the Pair of you shut up!" Exclaimed Rosemary. "You'll all help dig the Warren and I don't want to hear another word or Else! Understand?"

"Uh-of Course."

"Right."

"Digging it is."

"Sure."

"If I must."

"Anyone know where Buckthorn is?"

Buckthorn had followed the Strange Rabbits to a clearing in the Forest, He hid in the Bushes and Listened.

"Grr, Nothing!" Cursed the Black bearded Rabbit. "We can't go back to the Warren with Nothing!"

"Don't worry." Said the Brown Rabbit. "We'll find the Outsiders, And track them back to their warren."

"And then, We destroy them!" added the Bearded Rabbit with Venom.

Buckthorn gasped, He slowly backed away, But as he did, He accedently backed into a Bird, That squawked in alarm and flew off.

"There! In the Woods!" Shouted the Brown Rabbit.

Buckthorn turned tail and Ran, He tore through the woods with the Strange Rabbits chasing him, He looped around the Forest and rushed out into the clearing, He skidded to a stop at a River with High curving banks.

"Get him!"

Two Rabbits charged towards him and lept at him, But missed and fell into the River, Buckthorn climbed down the bank and started hoping over some large rocks across the River.

"There he is!" Called the Brown Rabbit.

Buckthorn hopped over to the opposite bank and tore off down the Hill.

"What are you waiting for!?" Demanded the Black bearded Rabbit. "After him!"

The Brown Rabbit hopped onto one of the Rocks, But he slipped and was dragged away by the Current, The other rabbits went off to help him, The Black bearded snarled hatefully at where Buckthorn had bean, Than left to help.

Back at Watership down, Hawkbit and Dandelion dug at a burrow, It was slow going too.

"There." Said Hawkbit. "You know I'm actually starting to rethink this whole Bucks can't dig thing, We got pretty far with this one."

"Maybe one of us should help someone else Finish with their Tunnel." Suggested Dandelion.

Before any more could be said though the end of their tunnel burst open and Strawberry and Violet burst through the whole.

"Nice tunnel." Said Strawberry.

"Some of us have finished." Said Violet. "Come take a look at what we've completed."

"W-what?" Asked Hawkbit astounded. "How did it take you guys manage to dig out two Tunnels in the time it took us to dig…"

As Hawkbit and Dandelion followed Violet and Strawberry, They suddenly shut their mouths in awe at what was before them.

What was once a small burrow, Was now a great big one, With the ceiling held up by big roots, Just like at the Warren of the shining wires.

"Whoa…" Said Hawkbit.

"You does made this?" Asked Dandelion.

"We did." Said Dewdrop. "But the Idea was mostly Strawberry's."

"Some of the Roots aren't as thick as the others, So we had to leave a bit of Dirt against the Walls." Explained Strawberry. "Almost looks like a Honeycomb If you ask me."

"Than that's what we'll call this place from now on, THe Honeycomb." Said Rosemary. "What do you lot think?"

"I think it's incredible." Said Acorn. "I think we made ourselves a place to feel safe, I think we just made ourselves… A home."

"Come look at this You lot!" Called Speedwell.

The others hopped over to Speedwell and found him sniffing in a Hole.

"You suppose it goes somewhere?" He asked.

Silver went a head and looked inside, He called out to see if anyone was there, But only heard the Sound of his own voice.

"It's narrow and Rocky." He said coming back out. "And seams to go on forever from the Echo."

"I smelt Fresh air coming out of it." Said Speedwell. "I swear it on Frith."

"So it must come out somewhere." Said Violet.

"Should we block it up?" Asked Dewdrop.

"No." Said Silver. "I think we found an Answer to our Weasel trouble."


End file.
